Honoo no Kinnikuman
Blazing Kinnikuman is the second opening of the Kinnikuman anime performed by Akira Kushida. It is used from episode 66 to episode 124. Lyrics English= M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! 3, 2, 1, fire! The flame in my chest scorches the mat. Today's fight is not an average one. If I finally lose to evil's power, The world will be plunged into darkness! The gazes of my beloved friends Will strengthen me even if I have fallen or been injured. (Kick!) Alright, You evil choujin (Jump!) who break the rules-- The games have ended now! (Attack!) The last five second (Fire!) comeback fighter! I am the burning Kinnikuman! M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! 3.2.1 fire! moeru haato ga tsurigi no you ni omae no waza bucchigiru ze roopu wo hajiite chuu ni maeba hageshii dorama hajimaru ze yabureta tomo no tamashii ga kuroi wana ni mayoi konda ore wo sukuidasu (kick) ai ni obieru (jump) aku no choujin saa inazuma de me wo samase (attack) kakugoshiteru yo (fire) arashi ga fuku ze ore wa honoo no kinnikuman M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! 3, 2, 1, fire! My burning heart is like a sword That will smash through your techniques! Launching from the ropes into a dance in midair, The intense drama has begun! The souls of my defeated friends Will save me from even the trap of darkness which is filled with confusion. (Kick!) Alright, You evil choujin (Jump!) who tremble at love-- I'll open your eyes with lightning! (Attack!) Prepare yourselves! (Fire!) The storm shall blow! I am the burning Kinnikuman! M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! 3.2.1 fire! (kick) ruuru yaburi no (jump) aku no choujin saa o-asobi wa koko made da (attack) rasuto 5 byou no (fire) gyakuten faitaa ore wa honoo no kinnikuman M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! M.U.S.C.L.E muscle! 3, 2, 1, fire! (Kick!) Alright, You evil choujin (Jump!) who break the rules-- The games have ended now! (Attack!) The last five second (Fire!) comeback fighter! I am the burning Kinnikuman! |-|Romaji= M-U-S-C-L-E muscle! M-U-S-C-L-E muscle! M-U-S-C-L-E muscle! 3-2-1 Fire! Mune no honoo ga matto wo kogasu Kyou no shoubu wa nami ja nai ze Aku no pawaa ni maketara saigo Mirai ga yami ni toozasareru Ai suru tomo no manazashi ga Taoreru tabi kizutsuku tabi ore wo tsuyoku suru (Kick) ruuru yaburi no (Jump) aku no choujin Saa o-asobi wa koko made da (Attack) rasuto go-byou no (Fire) gyakuten faitaa Ore wa honoo no kinnikuman M-U-S-C-L-E muscle! M-U-S-C-L-E muscle! M-U-S-C-L-E muscle! 3-2-1 Fire! Moeru haato ga tsurugi no you ni Omae no waza wo butchigiru ze Roopu wo hajiite chuu ni maeba Hageshii dorama hajimaru ze Yabureta tomo no tamashii ga Kuroi wana ni mayoikonda ore wo sukuidasu (Kick) ai ni obieru (Jump) aku no choujin Saa inazuma de me wo samase (Attack) kakugo shite 'ro yo (Fire) arashi ga fuku ze Ore wa honoo no kinnikuman M-U-S-C-L-E muscle! M-U-S-C-L-E muscle! (Kick) ruuru yaburi no (Jump) aku no choujin Saa o-asobi wa koko made da (Attack) rasuto go-byou no (Fire) gyakuten faitaa Ore wa honoo no kinnikuman |-|Kanji= Listen Navigation Category:Music